


Counting all the stars  (and one of them is shining just for us)

by meilxoxo



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens, Christmas, Community: kradam_holidays, Crossover, Family, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilxoxo/pseuds/meilxoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris finally brings someone home for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting all the stars  (and one of them is shining just for us)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/gifts).



> written for Kradam_Holidays as a present for Butterfly.  
> it's a Stargate SG1/Kradam crossover. I know Alli isn't Kris's sister, but I wanted to have her in the story. ^^
> 
> Thank you very, very much to my beta creepylicious.

_Hello, friend. I am new to this area. I would like to learn about your culture and customs. Will you teach me?_   
**Ma'chello, Stargate SG-1 Season 2**

Before Kris met Adam he’d never been interested in men, nor did he have many relationships.  
Sure he had had a girlfriend every now and then, but it never had been serious and they had always dumped him after a while because none of them wanted to come second to his studies and later his work. 

Kris had wanted to become a doctor since he was a child; he had to focus on his studies to reach his goal.   
Now he was working at a top secret Air Force organization and, let’s face it, it was a lot more interesting to travel to foreign planets than to sit at home with a girl and watch Sex And The City.

Kris always figured that if he should have a soulmate out there; they would find each other no matter what. And they did. Of course it took an alien for Kris to fall head over heels in love for. 

It had all started one night in the hospital ward of the Stargate Command; Kris had been on shift with Dr. Lam. They both had expected a calm night, since all the teams out on mission weren’t due to come back for a few hours, when suddenly the alarm went off. Moments later the ward was full of people and Kris realised that SG-1 had returned earlier from their mission.   
Mitchell was hurt and Teal’c and Daniel were more or less carrying a stranger into the ward. Kris rushed over as Teal’c carefully laid the man on one of the beds. Blood was running down his face he seemed to fight losing his consciousness, but when Kris leaned over to check his head for the wound, his eyes focused for a moment and Kris found himself looking into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. 

Later when all the injured had been taken care of Kris had found out what happened.   
SG-1 had been on a mission on planet DX-456868, or Avanja as its dwellers called it. A Prior of the Ori had threatened the Avanji a few days before to join the Origin, his religion, or he would return with his army of warriors.   
The Avanji had refused and wanted to relocate their city into the near mountains to be able to defend themselves better when the attack came. 

Of course the Stargate Command offered their help, but the Prior returned too early and SG-1 and a few Avanji were still outside. They had barely made it through the Gate. 

Ten months had passed since that night and it took Kris some time to realise that Adam wasn’t just his favourite patient.  
Kris felt himself drawn to the other man, constantly seeking out his company and his heart always fluttered when Adam smiled at him.

When he finally realised that he was in love Kris didn’t know what to do. He had no idea how to make a move, especially not on an alien who had just lost his home and family. 

So he kept blushing and stuttering around Adam, until one night Adam just took Kris’ hand in his and asked him out.  
“I don’t exactly know what humans do on a date. But I heard from Vala it’s very nice and I’d like to try it with you.”

Kris had said yes all too happily and now he was standing in the doorway of his parents’ living room watching his mama and Adam look at his baby pictures.   
He wasn’t even embarrassed at all the stories his mama told Adam about him, he just enjoyed the way they interacted and Adam’s happy giggles.

Kim Allen had loved Adam from the start. When Kris had told his parents that he met someone special and that he wanted to bring him home for Christmas they were a bit surprised.  
“Him?” Kris had blushed.  
“Yeah. His name is Adam.” His mama had made a humming noise but just asked Kris if he was happy. It had turned into a two-hour phone conversation because, yes, Kris was so happy like he had never been before.

When they had finally arrived at the Allen’s Kim and Neil had welcomed them at the door, greeting both of them with warm hugs. Daniel and Allison had just stared. A lot.   
“Do you have a brother and can I date him?” Allison had grinned cheekily when she finally found her voice again, before hiding from Kris’ glare behind their brother’s back.

Adam had smiled sadly and Kris couldn’t stop himself from taking Adams hand as he told them that he had a younger brother but unfortunately hadn’t seen his family in months. He couldn’t be sure he would ever see them again.  
“Aww honey, you miss your family, don’t you?” Kim’s eyes went all soft and she pulled Adam into her arms again. 

From that moment she had pretty much adopted him. She had fussed over Adam and spoilt him rotten. Kris would have been jealous and annoyed that she kept his boyfriend away from him hadn’t Adam looked so happy that he was allowed to help her. Plus, they made cookies that tasted amazing. 

Kris looked up from watching Kim and Adam when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Neil was standing next to him, a smile on his face.   
“Adam is totally smitten with you. It’s so easy to see in the way he looks at you.”  
Blushing Kris looked back at his boyfriend.   
“And you know what? You look at him just the same. Your mother and I always hoped you’d find someone special but we were also worried because you were so focused on your work.”  
But work had brought him Adam. 

So yes, Kris had never been focused on dating and relationships. He was a little nerd and maybe a bit of a striver, but somehow he knew he had to study hard. Because in the end that was what got him the job at the SGC and gave him the change to meet the man of his dreams.


End file.
